


A  Mother's Concern

by Marf_Redux



Series: Transformation a Post Season 6 Alternate Reality [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Kuron is Ryou (Voltron), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 04:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17655743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Krolia worries for her son.





	A  Mother's Concern

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned that if you leave a comment it will never be read or replied to.

A Mother’s Concern

She headed down the corridor to the storage bay where the Lions were currently kept. She had gone to check on her son this morning only to find his quarters empty which meant he was probably in the lion talking with Shiro. She was worried that Keith would not take it well if this upcoming attempt to did not work.

She arrived to see all the paladins and the clone already there with concerned looks on their faces. “What has happened?” She asked as soon as she was close enough. The clone turned to look at her with a worried look on his face.

“The black lion has gone silent, I don’t know why but I’ve been able to feel it ever since I talked to Shiro and now I can’t feel anything.” She glanced at the worried faces of the other Paladins and realized they were afraid for Shiro but she was more concerned for her son.

Just then the hatch of the lion opened and Keith emerged. Cosmo appeared suddenly and teleported Keith to the ground. She guessed the wolf had been in the cockpit with him. “What’s everyone doing here?” Keith said yawning with dark circles clearly visible under his eyes.

“I can’t sense the black lion anymore.” The clone said as he approached. “So we were worried that something may have happened.” She watched her son closely hoping that he would not react badly to that statement.

“Don’t worry Ryou its fine,” he said after a moment. “Black just needs to rest so we can’t connect to the astral plane anymore before Oriande but it’s fine.” She could tell no one else thought it was fine as they were staring at Keith in shock. “Oh and before I forget Shiro wanted me to remind you Ryou that your also a black paladin and will always be one of us.” He yawned then and leaned back against the black lion’s leg. “I’m sorry but I’m really tired.”

“I’m not surprised man, have you been talking to Shiro on the astral plane all night,” Lance said a hint of concern in his voice. She had thought her son would have more sense than to wear himself out just to talk to his friend.

“More than one night, thanks to Black,” Keith said with a dreamy smile. “Anyway I really need to sleep so Cosmo can you take me to my bed.” The wolf did as Keith asked leaving them alone there all exchanging glances.

“So what just happened?” Lance said confused and the other Paladins had no answers for him. She looked over at Allura and the clone, Ryou, Keith had called him for the first time both looking at the black lion with similar curious expressions. “I mean does anyone have any idea what on Earth has happened to Keith?”

“I suspect the Black lion gave him and Shiro what they needed,” Ryou said as she reminded herself again not to call him the clone. She glanced at Allura to see she seemed to be thinking along similar lines. “Anyway I don’t think we can do much more here so I’m going now.” 

“Wait,” Allura said surprising everyone. “Keith is right you are one of us and it is time we started acting like it.” Ryou looked extremely surprised. “I suggest you join us for breakfast.” The other paladins looked unsure but she could see the clear relief in Ryou’s face. “Krolia will you join us?”

“In a moment I am going to make sure Cosmo took Keith to the right room,” she said as she turned and left. She knew there was very little chance of Cosmo going to the wrong room but she simply needed some time alone with her fears before she forced herself to socialize with the others.

She couldn’t help but feel dread as she recalled Ryou saying that he thought the black lion had given Shiro and Keith what they needed. She was no fool she knew her son had stronger feelings than just friendship for the other man but she wasn’t sure she approved. She had learned that Keith had several gaps in his knowledge about his Galra heritage. There were things he’d have to face if he became involved with a human. She didn’t want to have to tell him that even without quintessence enhancement he would most likely outlive all the humans he knew by a significant margin. It would be hard enough on her son burying friends but she wasn’t sure he’d survive loosing Shiro if they became lovers.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Canon gives us no information on the natural non quintessence enhanced/zombie lifespan of the Galra so for this fic universe assume they have one similar to the alteans and canon tales us Coran is over 600 years old so Krolia's fear is well justified.
> 
> Thank you for reading once again I do not read or reply to comments. Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.


End file.
